


A Sponge and An Octopus Can Fall in Love After All

by Sandersedge



Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Engagement, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Parenthood, Protectiveness, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward are new parents to little Claire. They're tired, exhausted, and don't have the time with one another they'd like. They love their little girl very much though, however not everyone in town approves of the hybrid child. Will SpongeBob and Squidward revigorated their relationship?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231
Kudos: 23





	1. The Struggles of New Parents

It had been a week since SpongeBob and Squidward brought home their little Claire from the hospital. SpongeBob was still trying to recover, but thanks to his regenerative properties, it was going well. Squidward was also quickly adapting to parenthood as well. 

They were both desperately in need of sleep, but they were still as happy as they could be. It’d been the hardest week of their lives and it was only getting harder every day. Between bottles, diaper changes, and trying to calm a fussy baby it was beyond stressful. 

Nothing had prepared them for and due to the short gestation time in sponges, they hadn’t really had a chance to even attempt to get ready. This didn’t help the living situation either. While they’d thrown together a rudimentary nursery, it was still woefully underequipped. They had a crib of course and a makeshift changing table, but that was pretty much it. 

Thankfully, towards the end of the first week Margaret SquarePants, SpongeBob’s mom, had made the trip to help out the new parents. Since she still worked, she could only get away for a week, but any help the new parents could get was very much appreciated. 

“Why don’t you two go to Squidward's house,” Margaret said. “Get some sleep, relax a little bit, and maybe share a quiet meal together? Little Claire Bear and I will be just fine, won’t we?”

With some protest from SpongeBob, Squidward finally convinced his partner that a few hours away would do them both a world of good. With a huff, the sponge followed his lover back to his house for some much needed rest and relaxation. 

When they entered, they both flopped on Squidward’s couch, not wanting to move an inch. 

“Barnacles,” SpongeBob sighed. “Did you think it’d be this rough?” 

“I mean yes, but not really,” Squidward replied. “I knew babies were work and I knew I’d be sleep deprived, but I didn’t know it would be this bad.” 

“You’ve been a great daddy so far Squiddy,” SpongeBob said, giving his partner a loving glance. 

“You think so?” Squidward said, lowering his head. “I don’t really feel like it. She just seems to want you all the time and ignores me. I try though and I want to help you.”

“I promise you my love,” SpongeBob said softly. “You’ve been better than I could’ve ever hoped for. Between the late night feedings, changing dirty diapers, and even cooking dinner, it has all been wonderful.” 

Squidward gave his partner a kiss, the first kiss they’d really shared in several days. Their lips lingered together before parting slightly and allowing their tongues to explore each other’s mouths. 

Both partners let out soft moans as they extended their kiss longer and longer. Squidward’s tentacles start rubbing SpongeBob’s body, but before he could get going too much SpongeBob pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Squidward asked worried he’d done something wrong. 

“Nothing sweetie,” SpongeBob replied. “It’s just...I’m still really sensitive and hurting.”

“Oh,” Squidward said. “Well that’s ok, we don’t need to go any further.”

“Squiddy,” SpongeBob said, feeling bad that he’d rejected his partner’s advances. “Here, I have an idea, just lean back ok?”

Squidward did as he was told and SpongeBob got down on his knees in front of his partners. He let his hands roam up the octopus’s tentacles to find his mating arm buried deep inside. Grabbing a hold of the throbbing arm, he started massaging it lightly. 

A moan escaped from the octopus’s lips. It’d been weeks since SpongeBob and he had been physically intimate with one another. Between the pregnancy and then the screaming baby, neither one really felt like doing much and he knew SpongeBob hadn’t felt remotely sexy. 

SpongeBob continued to massage the mating arm, slowly rubbing up and down while tickling the base ever so slightly. This sent shivers up Squidward body, he loved his partners touch and it whatever he was doing down there felt amazing. It was about to get more amazing for the octopus though. 

To the surprise of Squidward, he suddenly felt a warmness envelop his mating arm. Looking down he saw his lover’s head buried between his tentacles, slowly bobbing back and forth. He felt a tongue start to swirl around his member with a light sucking sensation sending blood racing to his mating arm. 

“Oh Neptune,” Squidward moaned. “Your mouth feels wonderful.”

SpongeBob didn’t answer, only forced more of the mating arm into his mouth and down his throat. Squidward felt a slight gag from his partner as he finally took the last bit of the arm’s length. Then with a gasp SpongeBob removed the member, dripping with drool. Before Squidward could ask why he stopped, he felt his partner’s lips slid back down his erect shaft. 

Squidward wrapped his tentacles around the back of the sponge’s head. By now SpongeBob had worked his way into a steady pace, letting the mating arm slide in and out of his mouth and occasionally sending it deep down his throat. While it wasn’t doing much for SpongeBob, he was just happy to be pleasing his lover in this way. 

For Squidward though, he was in a state of bliss. The stress of the past few weeks just melted away and he was just focusing on how good it felt. 

As SpongeBob worked, Squidward started to feel the familiar feeling of his orgasm building from deep within. It started from deep within and began to pulse its way outwards. It felt amazing and Squidward was so lost in nirvana he almost didn’t warn his partner of the impending ejaculation. 

“Oh baby,” Squidward eked out. “I’m going to cum.” 

SpongeBob forced the mating arm down his throat as he felt the hot goo explode into his mouth. He let each pulse from his lover slide down his throat as he drank it all in. Once the pulsing stopped, SpongeBob softly licked the mating arm clean with his tongue, savoring every last drop of his partner’s seed. 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward said, still in a state of post-orgasm clarity. “That was incredible.” 

“Sorry it wasn’t sex,” SpongeBob said with a hint of sadness. “Hopefully, I’ll be feeling up to it soon enough.” 

“Don’t worry about it my love,” Squidward replied. 

After their impromptu coupling, the pair made their way upstairs. A nice bath and a short nap was in order for both of them, followed by a meal that didn’t involve a screaming baby.


	2. A Man Must Protect His Family

Claire was now four months old, the pair had finally settled into a routine and each night they were getting more and more sleep. Squidward had returned to work at the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob was due back in a few more weeks. Life was still hectic, but manageable. 

Margaret had taken up babysitting duties from time to time so that SpongeBob and Squidward could have a few moments to themselves. While the little one wasn’t what Mrs. SquarePants had in mind when it came to her grandkids, she was still in love with the little sponge-octopus hybrid. 

She was still a bit confused how Claire came to be, she knew biology and she knew how SpongeBob had been born, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what exactly happened. Margaret knew that sponges were hermaphrodites of course and that the parents would choose which gender to raise the child as. She also knew that even if the child was male, they could still get pregnant. 

What Margaret didn’t understand was how an octopus and a sponge had made a baby in the first place. Also, she wasn’t really sure how a sponge, or a sponge hybrid, had been born with single sex characteristics making Claire undoubtably female.   
She didn’t dwell too much on it though and really didn’t need to know the ins and outs of her son’s sex life. Margaret was just happy that SpongeBob was happy, had a great life partner, and the cutest little girl she’d ever seen. 

SpongeBob’s friends were all very happy for the couple as well, especially Patrick. While the pair didn’t want the dimwitted starfish to babysit, they were more than happy to let him play with their daughter. He’d quickly taken on the role as Uncle Patty and would play with Claire for hours. 

Sandy was proud of the changes she’d seen in both SpongeBob and Squidward. She’d always thought SpongeBob was immature and incapable of taking anything seriously, but seeing how he’d transformed in a few short months was nothing short of amazing. She was also in awe how Squidward went from being a grump to a loving father who’d do anything for his baby girl. 

Like Margaret, Sandy was confused at the mechanics of the birth too. Being a scientist, she also understood the biology of it, but what didn’t make sense was how two different species managed to procreate. As much as she wanted to study Claire, she thought better of it, at least until the little one was a bit older and she could ask the couple. 

Finally, Mr. Krabs was, well, Mr. Krabs. He didn’t care what his employees did in their spare time, who they loved, or how many kids they had. All he cared about was that his employees were loyal, hard working, and willing to accept minimum wage or less. When he’d found out about Claire he’d given both parents a hug and then told them to get back to work before even mentioning it again. 

However, as with any society, some Bikini Bottomites didn’t exactly approve of the idea of Claire. They saw her as a ‘mutant child’ and were repulsed by a same-sex couple, especially one with a baby. Thankfully, they were in the minority though and while they’d make noise, SpongeBob and Squidward largely tuned them out. 

Still the hate did lead to a few nights where SpongeBob would cry on Squidward’s shoulder. He didn’t understand how anyone could hate the cute little girl and he was too naive to realize that there were people in this world that thought love should be between a male and female. 

Squidward did understand this though and often did his best to explain it to his partner. Unfortunately, try as he might he just couldn’t get SpongeBob to understand. The sponge always saw the good in everyone and while that was great most of the time, sometimes it left him oblivious to certain things in the world. 

The octopus did the best he could to shield his family from the hate though. However, one day it boiled over while they were at the park. 

Claire and SpongeBob were playing in the grass while Squidward sat on the bench reading a book. Two fish walked by and made an off handed remark about Claire being a mutant baby. This was the final straw for the octopus. 

“Hey!” Squidward yelled, narrowing his eyes. “What did you just say?”

“I said that baby is a freak,” one of the fish said. 

“That’s my daughter you’re talking about sir!” Squidward replied, his anger building inside of him. 

“Well then your daughter is a freak,” the other fish spat back. 

Squidward didn’t even reply, he swung his tentacles and connected with one of the fishes, knocking him to the ground. The other fish pushed back at the octopus, swinging his fins wildly. Squidward dodged most of the punches, but one caught him on the nose. 

He cried out in pain and he swung back, hitting the fish right in the stomach causing him to double over. Squidward then following up with an elbow to the back of the head, knocking the fish unconscious. 

However he didn’t see the first fish getting up from his initial hit and running up behind him. He turned around moments before the fish reached him and the octopus winced as he braced for a hard hit to the face. 

Out of seemingly nowhere though, a little yellow sponge was flying through the air, his foot out in front of him while screaming “Kiai!” 

SpongeBob’s foot connected with the fish’s head just milliseconds before he tried to land a punch on Squidward. The hit knocked the fish down in a heap and SpongeBob landed at his feet breathing heavily in the heiko dachi, the karate ready stance.

The fish opened his eyes and saw SpongeBob, he quickly scurried to his feet and ran to get his friend. Both men had a look of terror as they both sprinted away from the melee. 

“Oh Squiddy,” SpongeBob cried, running over to his partner. “Are you ok? What happened?” 

“Yes I’m fine,” Squidward replied. “And those shrimpheads called Claire a freak, I couldn’t take it anymore and just snapped. Fish like that have no place in Bikini Bottom. Thank you for saving me too, that was some move, guess all that karate training paid off huh?”

“They were making fun of Claire?” SpongeBob started to cry. “And you stood up for her? You’re the best daddy in the whole world you know that?” 

“I love our little girl,” Squidward said, giving his partner a hug. “Wait, if you’re here, where is Claire?” 

They both quickly snapped to their senses and started looking around, but there she was in the grass. She was standing there and swinging her little arms around babbling “hi yeah” over and over again.

“Well I guess we should talk to Sandy about karate lessons then?” Squidward said with a chuckle.


	3. Some Much Needed Rest and Relaxation

It was now nearing Claire’s first birthday and she was growing fast. She could now walk, or rather stumble, around the pineapple and was starting to put words together. Squidward and SpongeBob couldn’t be happier as their little girl was a happy, healthy baby. 

“Come here Claire Bear,” SpongeBob called out. 

The little girl toddled over, giggling and smiling to give SpongeBob a big hug. SpongeBob squeezed her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Ok you be good for grandma and grandpa ok?” he said, fighting back the tears. 

“K da-da,” she cooed, flashing her big, bright eyes up at him. 

“Thank you for watching Claire Bear while we’re gone,” SpongeBob said to his parents. “If you need anything, please call us and we will come right home. We’ll call to check in every night too.”

“Honey,” Margaret SquarePants said with a chuckle. “Your dad and I know how to look after a baby. We raised you after all.” 

“Good point,” SpongeBob said, as he gave his daughter another hug goodbye. 

“Ready to do this babe?” Squidward said to his partner. 

“I’m ready!” SpongeBob replied and the two of them went out to Squidward’s boat. 

They were headed for a much needed vacation to Sunny Shore Resorts. The past year had been a rollercoaster of emotions and both men had spent every spare second they could to be with their daughter. While all the attention had helped Claire flourish, it was taking a toll on the couple’s relationship. 

Sex was virtual non-existent as both were always tired, even kissing had become something that had started to fade away. They both still loved one another very much, but other things were taking precedence. 

A few weeks back they’d had a big fight over virtually nothing, which had made Claire cry and cry. They both felt terrible and vowed right then and there they needed to fix whatever was wrong, which was clearly needing more alone time with one another. So they decided a vacation was in order and figured Sunny Shore Resorts was the perfect place to unwind. 

They cruised down the highway towards their vacation getaway. While SpongeBob was certainly excited, he was still worried about Claire. He’d never spent this much time away from her before and was having a difficult time processing it. But he knew his parents would take good care of her and they were only a few hours away if they needed to get home quickly. 

“Here we are!” Squidward said as he pulled the boat into the parking lot outside the resort. 

“Wow Squiddy,” SpongeBob said in awe. “It’s amazing!” 

“Wait until you see the room I booked!” Squidward said as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk of the boat. “Let’s go get checked in.”

SpongeBob’s eyes were still huge as he looked around in amazement at the resort. He’d never seen anything so classy before and was still taken back at how warm the water was here too. Even though he didn’t mind the cold, it was nice to get away from it from time to time. 

“Tentacles,” Squidward told the receptionist. She flipped through the file before handing over the room key to the octopus. The pair then made their way to the room and SpongeBob’s next surprise. 

Squidward had planned all this out perfectly. He’d told SpongeBob he was only able to get the cheap room and it would be small and cramped. His lover didn’t care, he just wanted to spend time together and it didn’t matter where they were staying. As far as SpongeBob was concerned, they could be staying in a broom closet. 

When Squidward opened the door to the room though, all SpongeBob could do was squeal with delight. 

“This is the cheap room?” SpongeBob asked as he ran around admiring everything. 

“I might have told a little fib,” Squidward said coyly. “See I wanted to surprise you. I pulled some strings, used some of my credit card points, and was able to get the premiere suite.” 

“Oh Squiddy!” SpongeBob swooned. “It’s perfect!” 

SpongeBob grabbed ahold of his partner and began to kiss him, first with joy but then quickly followed with passion. 

“So uh does this place have a bedroom?” SpongeBob asked. 

Squidward nodded and SpongeBob leapt off the ground, wrapping his legs around the octopus’s torso. Still kissing him, Squidward stumbled his way to the bedroom with his lover wrapped around his body. 

He broke the kiss and tossed SpongeBob on the king sized bed. He landed with a bounce and started to giggle. Squidward then jumped on the bed next to him, causing SpongeBob to shoot up into the air, eliciting more laughter from the little sponge. 

SpongeBob landed on top of Squidward and they resumed their kiss. They both had longed for this and any thought of extended sensual play went right out the window. The pair quickly undressed one another, throwing clothes all over the room. Within seconds the two were naked, rolling around on the bed. 

SpongeBob acted first, slipping his hands between Squidward’s tentacles to find his mating arm. It was already erect and ready for what was about to happen. SpongeBob quickly slid down and took the arm into his mouth, sucking it to provide the lube it would need. 

Once satisfied with its slickness, SpongeBob then positioned himself over Squidward and dropped down, sliding the mating arm deep into his special pore. It hurt, of course, it’d been a long time since the sponge had been penetrated like that, but the pain just felt so good. All he could do was arch his back and let out a long moan. 

Squidward soon joined SpongeBob and let out a bellow of his own. His whole body felt electrified and the waves of pleasure coursing through him was something he’d dearly missed. 

SpongeBob began to rock his hips, riding the octopus’s mating arm. Squidward then started to make use of his tentacles, slowly rubbing the sponge’s pores before pushing them in deep, filling SpongeBob even more. 

“Oh Neptune,” SpongeBob moaned. “I feel like I’m going to explode!” 

Squidward continued to work over the pores as SpongeBob rode his mating arm with pure lust. The sponges fingers dug into Squidward’s chest as the pleasure was starting to overwhelm his senses. He needed to hang onto something, anything to keep from feeling like he was going to float away.

Neither partner wanted this to end and Squidward fought hard to keep his orgasm at bay. But it was no use. Between the moans and twisted face of his partner, it was just too much for him. He felt his muscles start to spasm and had just enough time to yell out. 

“Sponge I’m cumming,” was all he could say before erupting deep inside SpongeBob’s cavity. Pulse after pulse of semen shot from his mating arm causing that electric feeling to intensify across every inch of his body. It felt like he’d never stop cumming either, twitch after twitch another white rope shot into his partner. 

SpongeBob was at the bursting point. He knew Squidward could ejaculate quite a bit, but this was more than he could ever remember. He tried to hold it back, but his porous skin suddenly gave way, oozing Squidward’s cum out of every hole. The feeling of this drove the sponge over the edge. As his partner's seed dripped from him, he erupted. By now he’d learned to channel his ejaculation though, and sent it straight out his oscula all over Squidward’s pulsating mating arm. 

They were surrounded with each other's semen, a thin, milky cloud that enveloped them as they laid on the bed. Squidward was still buried deep inside his lover, still paralyzed in a state of pure bliss. 

As he started to come too, he was set to remove his arm, but SpongeBob had other ideas. Before Squidward knew it, his partner was gyrating his hips again to work the still semi-hard mating arm. This sent a shockwave through Squidward. It was beyond sensitive and he tried to push his lover off. 

SpongeBob wasn’t having it though, with all his strength he tried to pin the octopus to the bed. Squidward could’ve easily overpowered him, but he wanted his lover to feel like he’d won so he gave in. Plus it the sensitivity was starting to give him a new sensation, one that he hadn’t felt before. 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward moaned. “It’s too much, oh...oh….oh I’m going to cum again!”

Another eruption from his mating arm shot through the sponge, who was already soaked in his semen. It wasn’t as much as last time, but it was enough to send yet more milky white fluid into the water around them. 

SpongeBob didn’t want to stop though, he just wanted to keep going, but by now Squidward was in pain. His pelvic muscles ached and his mating arm felt almost raw. The sensitivity was also incredibly overwhelming to him. 

“SpongeBob please,” he begged. 

The sponge didn’t listen though, but now it was time for Squidward to fight back. He quickly removed his partner and pinned him to the bed. SpongeBob’s eyes grew huge as he thought Squidward was genuinely upset, but the octopus just wanted some sweet, sexy revenge on his partner. 

While pinning him on the mattress, Squidward slipped a tentacle into SpongeBob’s special pore, then slid another in next to it before rotating them slightly so his suction cups clasped to the inside of SpongeBob. 

The little sponge howled in ecstasy, his eyes rolling back into his head. Squidward took that as a sign that it felt good and continued to use his suction cups to massage the inside of the pore. He then slid down slightly and began exploring other pores with his tongue, licking and sucking them as he went. 

By now SpongeBob’s mouth was open but no sound would come out. His whole body was tensing and vibrating. Squidward didn’t know if he was about to cum or faint, but he knew his partner would stop him if there was any real danger. 

Squidward quickened his pace, rubbing his tentacles quicker and lapping at a pore that got the best response from the sponge. Within seconds he started tasting the sweet and salty pre cum bubbling up from his lover...or was it his own? He didn’t care, he just kept going and wanted to bring his partner to a massive orgasm more than anything. 

It didn’t take long for his desire to become a reality. With a shriek from SpongeBob, the cum rocketed forth out of all of his pores. He’d tried to direct it again, but was so lost in the moment couldn’t do it in time. The cum covered everything, the bed, the night stands, Squidward and even hit the walls. It was the most powerful ejaculation he’d ever experienced. 

After the orgasm had subsided, the pair laid next to one another in bed. They were both floating in a state of post-coital bliss and any stress they might’ve had was nonexistent. 

“I love you,” Squidward said, staring into his lover’s eyes.

“I love you too,” SpongeBob replied. “And if you don’t mind my love, I really need to get cleaned up, I feel soggy.” 

“Sure thing,” Squidward said with a little laugh. “Let’s get cleaned up and then go get something to eat, I’m starving.”


	4. Two Big Surprises

After their tryst and scrubbing themselves and the room clean, the pair made their way down to a restaurant. After dining on a simple meal while enjoying one another’s company and the distinct lack of a nosy toddler, the two decided to take a walk on the beach. 

This is where Squidward had surprise number two for SpongeBob. It was much bigger than the room and considering how SpongeBob had acted with that surprise he wasn’t sure how he’d react to this one. 

Squidward reached into his pocket and fumbled the ring, making sure it was still there and that he hadn’t lost it somewhere along the way. He felt it’s now familiar smoothness and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still beyond nervous, although he didn’t really know why. He knew SpongeBob was going to say yes...at least he hoped. 

They strolled along the beach holding onto one another. The sun was starting to set off in the distances and it was a perfect night. The sea glowed a lovely shade of orange and the waves crashing on the shore lulled them into further relaxation. 

This was the perfect moment for Squidward to enact his plan. 

“Hey I need a second,” Squidward said. “I think I dropped something. I’ll catch up.”

Squidward knew that wouldn’t work. At this moment he wished he wore shoes, but hopefully SpongeBob would take a second before he processed what was going on. 

Sure enough Squidward called it perfectly. As soon as he told him to wait up, SpongeBob took a few steps forward before turning around, ready to help his partner look for whatever it was that he’d dropped. Thankfully, Squidward was quick on the draw. 

As soon as SpongeBob turned around, there Squidward was, kneeling awkwardly and holding up the ring he’d bought several months back. 

“So what do you say SpongeBob?” Squidward said with a smile. “Want to make it officially official?”

“Is this what I think it is?” the sponge said, his eyes growing massive. 

‘Well it is if you think it means I’m asking you to marry me,” Squidward joked. 

“YES, NEPTUNE YES,” SpongeBob said screaming at the top of his lungs. He jumped up and down and then began to run circles in the sand with his hands in the hand. Squidward just looked on in amusement since he figured this was exactly how this would go. 

Once SpongeBob regained some sense of control, he jumped into Squidwards arm and planted a kiss on his lips. The octopus then slipped the ring on SpongeBob’s finger, which, of course, led to more running and yelling from the sponge. 

It wasn’t much of a ring, just a simple silver band. But to SpongeBob it meant everything. He never doubted that Squidward wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but now getting married? This would further cement the relationship. 

After SpongeBob calmed down and the two of them walked back to their room, their thoughts shifted from the joyous moment that had just happened to one of making love. 

SpongeBob started kissing his lover, but instead of lust like earlier in the afternoon, this was a kiss of passion and love. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths as their lips were firmly locked together. It was magical for SpongeBob, it was the first time making love with his fiancée instead of his boyfriend. 

As they stripped and fell into bed, Squidward suddenly broke the kiss. He was sort of nervous, but this is where surprise number three was to come in. 

“Say honey,” Squidward began. “You know that thing you’ve asked to do but I was too self continuous to let you do it?”

“Maybe?” SpongeBob looked at his partner with bewilderment. 

“You know,” Squidward said, lowering his voice. “Reversing our roles.”

“Wait?” SpongeBob suddenly understood what his partner was referring to. “You mean?”

“Ya that’s exactly what I mean,” the octopus continued. “Since tonight is such a special night, how about we try it?”

“Gee Squiddy,” SpongeBob said. “I mean I’d love to and I definitely want to, but I don’t think I know how.” 

“I’ll help you my love,” Squidward said, pressing his lips to SpongeBob again. 

While they kissed SpongeBob was frantically trying to figure out how he’d be on the giving end of this coupling instead of the receiving. He knew where Squidward’s cavity was and he was well aware of the process behind it, but he didn’t have a mating arm of his own. 

It never occurred to the sponge that one day this might actually happen either. The only reason he’d even asked Squidward in the first place was due to the fact that he thought his lover might feel left out. Of course, he was very curious, but he’d decided not to push the issue when Squidward expressed how uncomfortable the thought made him. 

“Are you ready baby?” Squidward said in a low tone. 

“Yes..I mean no, I mean, I don’t know,” SpongeBob babbled. “You know I don’t have a mating arm so how am I going to be the giver here?”

“SpongeBob,” Squidward said with a slight laugh. “You’re a sponge, can’t you just grow whatever you want?”

“Oh yeah!” SpongeBob said after it hit him like a ton of bricks. Why didn’t he think of that. 

SpongeBob closed his eyes and with a few grunts, managed to sprout his own fifth appendage from between his legs. He’d opted to have it grow for the oscula so that it would be nice and sensitive during the coupling. While it felt weird for him, it was actually pretty intrigued by it. 

His penis, or whatever it was, looked roughly like his nose but just a little thicker and longer. He had no use for testicles so he didn’t bother growing those, just a slightly curved shaft that made its way to the front and center. 

Squidward admired it briefly, then took the newly formed member into his mouth. It felt like he was sucking on any other part of SpongeBob and it wasn’t nearly as hard as he thought it would be, but his partner had tried his best and he’d make due with what was there. 

He worked the shaft back and forth, using his tongue to make contact with the pores that had formed on the surface of the spongy penis. He figured it was going well when SpongeBob started to squirm and then grabbed the back of his head. Squidward was all too happy to abide and continued to suck the length of the yellow shaft. 

After 10 minutes, Squidward knew it was time for the main event. He laid down on the bed and pulled his tentacles to the side. He then motioned to SpongeBob and pointed at his small opening buried under his mating arm. 

“Slide it in here,” Squidward said. “But be careful not to hit my ink duct or we’re going to be sleeping in some icky sheets tonight.” 

With a deep breath SpongeBob guided his new appendage towards the hole and teased it slightly with the tip. Once he got a good idea of where he needed to aim, he then put a little more force behind it and slipped the spongy dick into his lover. 

Squidward moaned. It’d been a long time since anyone had shoved something in his cavity. Sure SpongeBob had used his fingers and tongue, but this was a penis, a real live penis...ok maybe not, but it was still a far different sensation than any finger could provide.

SpongeBob readjusted and pushed his member further into the octopus. It felt amazing for the sponge and he was already starting to pant while biting down on his lower lip with his buck teeth. Then he started working his penis in and out of his lover’s anus, slowly at first but after a few pumps settled into a steady rhythm. 

“Give it to your daddy,” Squidward moaned. “Fuck that tight little ass.” 

More moaning from SpongeBob, he couldn’t even hear the dirty talk coming from his partner. He was lost in some far away place as he desperately tried not to cum. 

“Are you ok baby?” Squidward asked. He’d taken one look at his lover and started to get concerned. SpongeBob’s face was frozen, his eyes rolled back in his head, his teeth buried in his bottom lip, and his nose crinkled up tight. 

“Yes,” was all the sponge could squeak out as he continued his rhythmic pumping. 

Squidward toyed with the idea of slipping a tentacle into a pore. It might send the little sponge over the edge, but would that really be such a bad thing? After going back and forth he went for it, first sliding one into a side pore and next one into a rear pore. 

SpongeBob yelped, grunted, and then his whole body went completely ridged. His eyes were still glued shut and he looked like he was teetering on the edge of passing out. But with a huge exhale and an earth shaking scream, Squidward felt the warm, sticky fluid shoot into his cavity. Unlike octopuses though, the sponge’s penis didn’t pulsate or shoot ropes, instead it was almost like a firehose as it blasted one continuous stream of semen.

It kept going too. Squidward was used to SpongeBob just erupting out of his lower pores, or in some cases every pore across his body, so he really wasn’t sure how much cum the sponge packed. But as the stream kept squirting into him he was about to get his answer. 

Some 20 odd seconds after the first spurt had hit the inside of Squidward, the torrent of semen had subsided. SpongeBob fell to the side, completely drained and unable to speak. His body just shook and all he could do was whimper. 

Squidward wasn’t sure if his partner was hurt or just stuck in some sort of post-coital high. But soon SpongeBob came too, relaxing his entire body and looking up at his lover. 

“That was the most amazing thing,” SpongeBob whispered. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Squidward responded. 

Squidward wanted to get cleaned up, he was filled to the brim with his partner's seed and it was beginning to leak out of his cavity. But it had been such a long day that sleep took over. He knew he was going to feel like absolute hell in the morning, but in this moment he didn’t care.


End file.
